Baby Bird
by LouLouCullen
Summary: Bella's next door neighbors cat catches a little baby bird trying to kill it Bella rushes out to save it. Can she save it or will she kill it? Will one of the other Cullen's come to her rescue? Chapter 1&2 edited. All chapter will be edited as well. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward was out hunting with the Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett, for the day, and Esme, Alice and Rosalie were shopping. I decided to stay behind to catch up on the house work at Charlie's, even though I didn't live there anymore. His laundry always needed to be done; the windows and bathroom would no doubt need a good cleaning—not to mention the left over pizza boxes piled beside the back door—it also gave me time to make a few basic casserole and lasagna dishes along with a few frozen dinners he would only have to heat up in the microwave or the basic instructions on the fridge for reheating some of his meals in the oven.

I cleaned the bathroom first—it was as bad as feared—then moved on to the living room; I dusted and vacuumed and washed the windows, fluffed the pillows on the couch and polished all of the wood furniture. I bleached the entire kitchen, swept and mopped the kitchen and bathroom floor. In between all of my cleaning I checked each dish I was cooking and switched over the laundry from the washer to the dryer; I folded all of the laundry in front of the dryer and put Charlie's clothes away in his drawers, the linens in the linen closet and put a fresh sheet set on his bed.

It was nearly noon by the time I had finished; I had only been cleaning and cooking for a few hours. I got here at eight in the morning when Edward dropped me off, before he took off for the day. I decided that Charlie needed restock of his pantry, so I called a cab, asking the driver to take me to the local super market. I paid the driver the whole ten dollars—including tip—then made my way inside to do a quick shop of easy things Charlie could cook on his own; like noodles, ravioli, soups and chili's. Half an hour later I went to the check-out, paid for the groceries—with my new shiny black credit card; the Cullen's wouldn't care, I was taking care of family. Calling a cab again so I could go back to Charlie's and another ten dollars later, my cab ride was over. I didn't have a whole lot so lugging the groceries in the house and putting them in their proper places, took no time at all.

It was only two in the afternoon, by the time; I had completed my tasks for the day. Now hungry, I took out a can of ravioli for myself, popped the easy-to-open lid and emptied the contents of my lunch into a bowl; I put my ravioli in the microwave for two minutes, then another thirty seconds after I stirred my food around so it would cook evenly; now starving I grabbed a fork and stuck as much ravioli as I could in my mouth, chewing and swallowing in little bits…I didn't want to choke, with no one around to save me. Scarfing down my lunch, I sighed satisfied. I washed, dried and put away my bowl and fork. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge to cool my throat from the scorching food.

I stood leaning on the counter across from the window in the kitchen noticing a big fat orange fluffy thing in the bushes; it was Toby, my dad's next door neighbor's cat. He must be on the prowl, it made me laugh lightly to myself, thinking of Edward as he hunted. I was silly enough to picture Edward as a fat and fluffy bronze haired kitty, stalking his prey, ready to pounce and kill. I was slumped against the counter half choking, half laughing on my water as the image flooded my mind. If he could read my mind I would be in so much trouble, if he knew I was picturing him as a fat cat stalking all of the little birdies out in the back yard.

I left my water on the counter and decided to go and say hello to Toby; he loved anyone that would pay attention to him or pet him. His loud purr reminded me of Edward's soft growls in my ear and that only caused me to double over in laughter, desperately gripping the door frame to the back door so I didn't fall on my face. Once I calmed and steadied myself, I called Toby. He looked up at me with something in his mouth, a baby bird. I was utterly horrified and quickly and carefully ran over to Toby and made him drop the baby bird.

The poor little bird looked like it had a broken wings, he had lacerations on his body from Toby's claws and teeth. Sadness swept over me as I inched closer to the baby bird, who was desperately trying to fly away. It broke my heart, I could feel the silent tears fall from my eyes and quickly wiped them away. Hurriedly I ran to the tool shed and grabbed a set of gardening gloves—being careful to look for spiders and other unwelcome residents that might be creeping around inside to bite my fingers. I carefully picked up the baby bird; wanting to be careful not to hurt it any more than he or she was already in. I looked over the bird carefully, I put my right index finger on the bird's chest to see if I could feel its tiny little heartbeat, and it was not very strong at all. If it was, it would be frantically beating in its tiny little chest.

In sat on the damp grass and contemplated on what I should do. I could not take a baby bird the Cullen home; Carlisle would not be able to do anything for it. It only made my tears become steadier. This tiny little creature was fluttering around feebly in my hands as I stroked his head—being very careful not to hurt it any more than it already was. I only had two options left: Let the bird die suffering or snap its fragile little neck to end its suffering. I didn't know if I had it in me to kill the bird. I knew it was suffering, any idiot could see that. But I was not a killer, I had never killed anything in my entire life; well except for spiders and other bugs…but that didn't count in my books.

My mind did a three sixty as I thought of Edward and all of the other Cullen's, what they had to do, to gain there nourishment. I wanted to be mad at Toby, but I could not, it was the circle of life. And speaking of the circle of life, my phone vibrated in my pocket making me jump; I almost dropped the little bird. I opened my legs and made a little circle, so Toby could not see or get to the bird. Taking my left hand out of my glove, I reached into my jeans pocket and looked at the call display, it was Alice.

"Bella, it's going to be all right." Alice soothed me over the phone; she knew, of course she knew. "Bella, you don't have to kill it if you don't want to, you can just walk away and come back later."

"I...can't...just...leave...it...Alice!" I sniffed into the phone. "Toby...could...come...back...and...and." I could not finish my sentence; for the fear of my words would come true.

"Bella," Alice sighed sadly; trying to match my mood over the phone. "If you can't kill it, just make it as comfortable as possible and wait for nature to take its course. Esme called Edward; he's on his way back home. It will take him ten to reach you. Do you want to stay on the phone with you, until he gets there?" Alice asked.

"No, I will be all right, thank you Alice." I hung up the phone and placed it beside me. I didn't pick the bird back again, but I did make myself more comfortable; I put my hands in the grass to support my weight, never taking my eyes off the little bird, still struggling to fly away.

I thought about killing the little bird again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just sat sobbing, watching helplessly as the bird fluttered about, trying to find a way to get over my legs. Second by second the bird's movements grew more and more weak. It didn't chirp as often and I knew its short little life was coming to an end. I ached for this little bird; I was overcome with sorrow and anger—at myself—for not being able to end the birds unwanted and unfair suffering. I was mad at god and Mother Nature, for making such an atrocity for the circle of life.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say soft and quiet from behind me. I didn't move I just sat starring at the little bird, in between my legs, which was now almost dead. I felt a cool hand touch my face to wipe away my tears and turn my head so I had to look in his eyes.

"Do you want me to end the little bird's suffering?" He asked soothingly stroking my face with his thumb. I could only nod and whimper. Edward held me close to him so I could not see him snap the baby bird's neck, but I could hear the snap; it made me wince once and Edward's arm tightened around me.

I clung to him sobbing brokenly as I tried to form words.

"I...just...couldn't...kill...it...Toby...was...going...to...eat...it." I wailed in the crook of his neck. "I...I...I"

"Shhh...It's all right now love, the bird is in a better place now." Edward whispered soothingly in my ear. I clung to him desperately; trying to shake away the guilt and sadness of letting the poor baby bird suffer.

Edward picked me up in his arms and took me inside the house and sat me on kitchen table. He just let me cry and sob, ruining his shirt with the salt water from my tears. Edward untangled himself from me to look into my eyes and speak to me.

"Bella, I will be right back, I am going to take the bird into the woods, so Toby can't get at it anymore." His sudden idea made me feel a little better; I nodded. Edward kissed my lips quickly before darting out the door into the forest. He was back by the time I had hopped off of the kitchen table towards the fridge and the promising box of tissues sitting on top. I wiped away the remainder of my tears with the tissue and quickly blew my nose, and disguarded it in the trash. I washed my hands; Edward washed his hands too, as I dried mine on a dish towel. His hands were covered it in dirt.

"I took the little bird a few feet from the edge of the woods and buried it, no person or animal will disturb it now. How are you feeling love?" He asked pulling me into his embrace and hugging me tightly to his body.

"Much better now, thank you for coming. I don't know what I would have done without you." I admitted; I felt the blood rush to my face and burn in my cheeks.

"Anything for you my love, now how about I take you out for some ice cream." He suggested suddenly. "I think ice cream is a must right now...yes it is a must, you need ice cream." I didn't even have time to reply to him; Edward didn't leave room for much argument. He quickly put all of the now cooled and wrapped dishes in the fridge; while I left a note for Charlie on the kitchen table. I grabbed my bag off of the arm chair by the front door, and before I knew it I was up and over Edward's shoulder racing down the front steps and in the car before I could catch my breath. I quickly buckled myself in; Edward took my hand in his and sped like a maniac towards my favorite ice cream parlor in Port Angela's.

Author's Note: I have decided to edit my chapters, in hopes that it will inspire me to add more chapters. I have had major writer's block these past few months and its driving me insane. I feel like I am letting you guys down. I know I have asked this a million times…but please be patient with me. Your patience will be rewarded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since the baby bird incident. Edward worried about me for days, constantly asking me if I was all right and every time I sighed and told him I was over it. It took three days of convincing him I was fine to finally stop. I loved the man dearly, but in all of the time I have been with Edward, he was starting to get on my nerves.

It was a quiet night in the Cullen home. I was watching TV with Jasper; Edward and Emmett were off doing something that I was not allowed to know about or be a part of. I whined when Edward wouldn't tell me where he was going or what he was doing.

"Bella my love, you need not worry, I will be back before your bed time." He reassured me and I scoffed at him.

"I didn't know I had a bed time!" I hissed at him playfully, swatting at his arm.

"You don't have a bed time love, but I know you, and I know that when eleven o'clock hits you will ready to crawl into bed and drift to sleep in my arms." He chuckled lightly at the pout on my face with my arms crossed in defeat. I knew he was right and it irked me.

"Fine... then." I snapped sticking out my tongue out at him. His lighting fast reflexes caught my tongue and pulled on it lightly then let it go. I watched in shock as he licked his fingers and moaned in delight.

"Your sweet scent, your sweet taste." Edward reminded me gently. I just rolled my eyes at him. I kissed him until I was gasping for air, and then kissed him again until he had to leave. It was only five in the afternoon.

"Bring him back to me Emmett!" I called as they ran out the door and heard both of them laugh at me. I huffed crossing my arms walking towards the living room.

I glanced at my watch every few minutes in impatience—I was still wary when he left and he knew it.

"Bella...please! Your impatience is driving me insane!" Jasper groaned startling me. He sent me a wave of calm, it worked for all of thirty minutes after he left the room unable to bear my emotions.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I whispered feeling guilty for making him uncomfortable.

"It's all right honey, but he will come home. You know he can't live without you." He reminded me offering me an understanding smile. I tried to smile back.

Alice and Rosalie were out hunting, so Barbie Bella would be able to rest in peace tonight and the death glares from Rosalie would not have to be ignored...thank god! Carlisle was working the late shift at the hospital due to it being sunny out for the next few days; Esme was working on something in her studio. And god knows where Jasper was now, with my anxious and impatient mood swings.

I was watching Family Guy when Rosalie and Alice got home; Alice greeted me quickly and happily with her buttery golden eyes shining in all of her bubbly happiness, then ran off to find Jasper. Rosalie sat across from me in the arm chair smiling at me sweetly. It made me instantly suspicious; I smiled back at her as best as I could, then turned my attention towards my show.

"Do they even know if that football headed baby talks the way he does?" Rosalie asked me chuckling. My suspicion kicked into over drive. Rosalie never talked to me unless she absolutely had to—and even then it wasn't always pleasant.

"Um...I think so. I am not too sure, they never really tell us. But I would assume so seeming the dog talks and they understand him." I answered as best I could, being nothing but polite. I even offered her an apologetic smile and she scowled at me for not knowing what the real answer was.

Rosalie went to stand and walk out of the room with a blindingly wicked smile on her face and a shiver ran down my spine. Just before she turned to leave the room she turned to me.

"Oh Bella, I almost forgot...I have something for you. I caught it and killed it myself. Seeming you would never be able to do it yourself." She laughed darkly throwing something into my lap. It was a little baby bird, not the same one Edward killed for me-but honestly did she have to be so cruel.

I screeched and threw it across the room, with bird blood on my jeans and on my hands it made me sick to my stomach. I gagged. Alice and Esme had come, flying down the stairs; Esme grabbed Rosalie by her arms and pulled her out of the room. I could only stare at my now bloody hands screeching in horror and disgust. Alice was by my side in the same second and whisked me into the bathroom to wash my hands. After I washed my hands five times and three layers of Purel to get rid of any diseases it could have been carrying, I took my pants off and gave them to Alice to throw out. I turned to be sick in the toilet while Alice held my hair for me.

Alice had told me that Carlisle would have to give me some shots just in case the bird was diseased, that only made me throw up again. Alice was patient with me as she held my hair and rubbed small little circles on my back in comfort. Once I brushed my teeth Alice helped me get ready for bed and tucked me in. Alice left me alone in the dark, it was only eight thirty and I still had hours to go until Edward got home the thought only made me cry.

I could hear arguing down stairs, furious growls and hisses; I heard things smashing and it scared me. I took the blanket off the bed creeping into Edward's closet shutting the doors behind me. I curled up in a tight little ball as all hell broke loose down stairs. I could feel my tears falling but no sound—silent tears.

I heard yelling down stairs.

"How could you be so cruel to her? What has Bella ever done to you, to deserve this kind of treatment?" Alice screeched.

"She exists!" Rosalie hissed furious.

"You are so lucky you have Emmett to protect you, Edward is going to go insane when he hears this!" Alice snapped back.

"I don't need his protection! I can defend myself!"

"Rosalie! I am so extremely disappointing in you. Bella has tried with you, to give you your space." Carlisle was home? Did he have to come home early? Bella has been nothing but nice to you, even though you treat her with nothing but disrespect in my house; in my coven. You are going to apologize to her tomorrow morning, and then you are going to go on a vacation. For your own benefit, Edward will need time to calm down." Carlisle hissed furious. I had never heard Carlisle so upset before.

"Fine, if it will get me away from her I am all for it! We should have killed her in her sleep like I suggested after that stupid car accident."

I froze in shock and pain. I felt the pain rip through me like a tidal wave of razor blades. They were going to kill me in my sleep? I cowered as far as I could in the corner of Edward's closet pulling the blanket over my head and continued to cry.

"Oh my god! Bella heard us!" Alice screamed. "Call Edward now!"

I heard a small knock on Edward's bedroom door and yelped in fear, the bedroom door opened and closed; I heard footsteps coming towards the closet door—my stupid hammering heart beat led whoever it was straight to me.

It was Carlisle.

"Bella" He called softly. I heard the closet door open but made no further advance towards me. "You poor child; Bella, you are safe here." He reassured me, I could hear the truth in his voice, but without Edward here I was so frightened. "Bella he is on his way home, it will take him a little while to get home. Do you wish to be left alone?"

"Yes" I whimpered.

"I will close the doors for you, Rosalie and Emmett will be gone before you wake in the morning." He told me as he closed the closet doors and left the room. When I heard the bedroom door click shut I threw off the blanket gasping for fresh air. I did not dare leave the safety of the closet. I pulled one of Edward's shirts from his hangers and laid my head on it to inhale his sweet scent in hopes to calm myself. I still sobbed though the night until I heard Edward's furious voice down stairs.

"Get her out of this house before I rip her head of her body! Alice...you didn't see this coming!" He growled in rage.

"Edward, be fair, Alice is not responsible for every vision she does or does not have." Esme said.

"Edward...she heard about...what was said after the car accident. What Rose suggested." I heard Jasper say.

"I will be back in five minutes! I cannot be around Bella like this, if I lose control around her..." Edward hissed still furious. "If you value your wife Emmett keep her far, far, far away from me. I will not be held responsible for my actions." Edward threatened darkly.

I heard Rosalie hiss furious and a loud bang on Edward's door, enough to hear it splinter and crack. I let out a scream of terror and curled tighter into my ball rocking back and forth with tears pouring down my face helplessly.

"Rosalie! What is wrong with you! You are scaring her even more!" Emmett growled.

My heart was racing in my chest so much it hurt, I could barely breathe, and my throat was constricted in fear. I couldn't pull the necessary oxygen I needed to my lungs. I heard the bedroom door slam open, then Edward ripped the closet door right off its hinges into the back wall.

Carlisle and Jasper were with him. Everything was starting go black and fuzzy. My chest heaved up and down while my lungs ached in my chest for my air.

"Bella!" Edward cried. "Carlisle she's turning blue! She can't breathe!" He shouted carrying me to the bed. He laid me down as Carlisle looked in my mouth but found not obstruction blocking my throat. I saw Edward smash all of the glass to let the fresh in the house; Carlisle and Jasper covered me with a blanket to shield me from the glass.

"Carlisle, help her! Please...please!"

"There is nothing blocking her airway...it must be fear and shock. Her lungs are refusing to work."

It had only been all of ten long agonizing seconds. The blackness was creeping up on me faster and faster. The last words I heard were Edward's.

"Bella...no please, don't leave me! Just breathe love...please!" He begged me clutching my body in his arms. "Please love; just breathe for me...please Bella!"

The only thing I remember were my eyes closing as the darkness over took me and everything around me went calm and quiet. I felt like I was floating in the sky, just drifting along my merry way towards the heavens. But as I floated the blackness jerked me around; up and down like I was bouncing. I didn't like it very much, so I tried to get away from it, but something was pulling me in the direction I did not want to go.

As I was being bounced I saw a figure of what only could be a woman. This woman looked very familiar to me, yet I had never met her in my entire life.

"Bella, I am so glad to meet you. I have waited a very long time to see my son happy." The woman's soft voice told me.

I instantly knew who she was talking about. It was Edward's mother; she drifted closer to me, I had to squint though the darkness to see her beautiful emerald green eyes and bronze hair. Edward and his mother looked almost identical to each other.

"You're Edward's mother...Elizabeth?" I gasped shocked; she was just as beautiful as Edward.

"Yes, I am here to tell you; you must go back Bella. Go back to my son and make him happy for as long as he lives. Tell my son I love him, tell him, his father and I are so proud of him and miss him dearly. That we do not think him a monster, he is our son and we love him."

"He is never going to believe me, you do know that right." I said trying to be polite as possible to my soon to be husbands mother. I must be dreaming, there was no way I was talking to Edward's mother in heaven.

"I will give you a gift, for your return. Something he thought lost so many years ago." It was a necklace made of a very fine string of pearls and diamonds. "He knows you were not wearing when you died, but you will come back with it around your neck when you start to breathe again."

I could only nod in response.

"You are so perfect for him Bella, as he once told me 'Bella is my complete opposite and my opposite completed me. He asked me to watch over you and I have done so. Now go back child, before you can no longer go." She demanded in a motherly voice hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek, as she did mine.

Edward's mother disappeared from my arms as I began to fall back down towards the earth. I could see my body on the bed; I was being shocked—that was the cause of all the bouncing—Carlisle was trying to save me. I could see all but two Cullen's standing in Edward's room looking on in sadness and fear. They thought they had lost me at the age of eighteen. Esme was trying to comfort Edward as he cried out to me to breathe, begging me come back to him. Alice was sobbing in Jasper's arms as I saw Jasper himself sobbing and it broke my heart.

The shocks were more forceful now. I could hear Edward's voice in agonizing pain, howling in grief and loss. I could hear Carlisle telling me he was not going to lose me that he was going to save me.

With one last powerful jolt, hit my body. My eyes flew open and I desperately gasped for air.

"Bella!" Carlisle cried out in relief. "Stay still honey, you need to try and take long deep breaths." Carlisle ordered me; before turning towards Edward who was so engulfed in grief that he didn't even realize I was alive and breathing. "Edward...she's alive."

"BELLA...Bella...my love. My angel, my everything, my world!" Edward cried clutching me to his body, trying not to crush me to his ice cold body. "Bella...I thought I lost you...again! I was so frightened love. So, so, so scared I had lost you. I love you Bella, I love you, I love you; I love you!" He chanted over and over again kissing every part of my body until he got to my neck and gasped in shock.

"I was told you lost this a long time ago and that you wanted it back." I croaked.

"My...my...mother...you...saw...my...mother?" He stuttered. "My...mother...is...a...Angel?"

"Yes, she told me that her and your father love you very much and miss you so dearly and are very proud of you and do not think you are the monster you claim yourself to be. Your mother told me that you asked her to watch over me; that your complete opposite completed you." I whispered with a dry throat. "She told me to keep you happy and alive...forever."

"Bella...you are the most amazing woman I have ever and will ever meet. Words cannot describe how much I love you." Edward whispered to me brokenly though his sobs of joy that I was alive. He touched the necklace I was given.

"This belongs to you now; you get to keep this safe with me forever."

Carlisle cleared his throat gently.

"I think we should give Bella some space and let her rest." Carlisle demanded softly. "Edward you can watch over Bella as she sleeps. Please keep her heart rate steady for the night."

I was kissed and lightly hugged by everyone and was told good night before everyone but Edward left the room.

I had done something I had never done before, I sat up slowly and lifted my shirt over my head and just left my bra on.

"Bella, I was told to keep your heart rate even for the night, which is certainly not going to help." Edward whispered trying to hide the longing passion in his voice.

"Don't you dare argue with me and get in this bed and lay with me." I demanded. I just want as much of my skin touching you as I can...please. You don't know what it's like to...die. We don't have to do anything; I just want my skin on yours." I pleaded with him. "I ache for your touch Edward."

Edward's shirt was on the floor before I could blink or plead anymore of my words. He was lying very close to me, but I wanted more. I crawled on top of his chest and pressed myself against his ice cold chest and a cry of pleasure and release from my pain came off my lips.

"Sleep my love...please. Just promise me you won't leave me again...ever. I could not bear the thought of losing you again."

"I promise Edward. I love you." I told him drifting off to the sound of his breathing in his chest.

"I love you too my Bella, more than you will ever know." He promised me kissing my hair.

I think I will end this chapter here...pls R&R. Did I go over board? Was it ok? Please let me know. I have a big and wild imagination and love to use it to its full potential!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emmett POV after they left

I took Rosalie's hand in mine as we fled the house to seek my wife's safety. I was angry with her, more so than ever before; I could not understand why she would do something so cruel to Bella. Bella was sweet and kind and gentle and loved everyone one so much. Including Rosalie. We ran all night to a small house we had in Vancouver that we owned to get away as a married couple once in a while. We ran silently the whole night, for I did not offer Rose my comfort.

My phone rang in my pocket and I quickly answered it when I saw it was Alice.

"Hey little sis, how goes it?" I asked trying to make light of the situation that we had to leave behind. My baby sister scared and frightened in her own home, it was horrible.

"Not good, just after you left Bella...died, right in Edward's arms. Rose scared her so badly she couldn't move her own lungs to breathe."

"What! She died!" I cried and fell to my knees in agony sobbing tearlessly.

"Carlisle was thankfully able to save her after shocking her heart for five minutes. But I also called for another reason..."

"Go on Alice." I urged soaring in happiness that Bella was alive and well.

"Well I saw that Bella is going to be horribly frightened of Rose for a long while and I wanted to let you know that Bella and Edward will not be here when you get back. Edward is taking Bella away for a while. Emmy, Edward is so angry, he may kill Rose on sight the next time he sees her." She warned me sternly.

"I am going to miss her so much, I all ready do. Tell her I said hey and that I hope she is doing all right; tell her that I love her." I asked desperately. "But Rose is here now so I am gonna let you go so we can talk. Love ya Alice...bye." I flipped my phone shut and glared at my wife with nothing but anger.

"Oh Emmett...Edward will get over it soon enough, it was a stupid joke that I took too far." She snapped flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"You killed her Rose! You scared her so much when you banged on the door that her lungs gave out on her and she suffocated to death in Edward's arms!" I growled at her.

Her expression became horrified. "Bella died! I killed her!" Rose cried out. She sank to the ground and it took everything in my power not to comfort her and let her stew for a few minutes. "It was just a stupid joke...I...Emmett...please believe me when I say I never meant it to go this far. Poor Edward, poor Bella and her parents and our family! What have I done Emmett! No one is ever going to forgive me for this."

"Rose...you didn't let me finish. Carlisle saved her, but only barely. He had to shock her hear until she came back to us. Bella was legally dead for ten minutes." I sighed sitting beside her wrapping my arms around her waist. "I just don't understand Rose, why must you hate her so, she is with Edward and they love each other so much. What ever is going on in your mind has to stop babe, Bella is not going to betray our secret and you know that!"

"I know she would never betray us."

"Then why Rose, I know I have asked you a million times, but I want a real answer this time, no bull shit." I demanded.

"I...I don't want to tell you!" She moaned in defeat.

"Please Rose...just help me understand." I begged her taking her hands in mine. Her golden eyes met mine and I could see a million emotions in her eyes screaming at me-hurt, pain, guilt, shame, understanding and love.

"It's because I am...jealous of Bella. Bella is human and I am not, because after decades of being with Edward while he was all alone without a mate,and that it infuriated me so much that he looked at me as just a sister even though I am so beautiful. Every man has always wanted me and Edward never looked at me in that way; then he met Bella and he looked at her the way he never looked at me. He found someone so much more beautiful than I. Carlisle and Jasper don't count in my eyes because they were all ready taken so I understood that; but Edward."

I stared at her in disbelief and disgust, I unwound my arms from around her waist and stood up. "I will be back in a while Rose, just stay here and wait for me. Do you understand?" I asked trying to keep my voice from shouting at her, my fists from smashing into the walls. I saw her nod from the corner of my eye and flew out the front door and slammed it shut behind me. I took off into the forest at my top speed until I could no longer hear any noise from the house, and let out a menacing growl and punched an ancient tree over a hundred and fifty feet tall, I punched into nothing but dust; when there was nothing left to punch I just sobbed.

My one and only love, my Rose, my world, my soul, my everything; hated something I loved so much. It was not supposed to be this way, we were supposed to be equals, in a loving and committed marriage. I loved Rosalie so much I ached, but I needed a few more minutes so I sobbed on the run home and composed myself before walking in the door.

Rosalie was right where I had left her, sobbing on the floor in a broken heap. I picked her up off the floor and sat with her on the couch in the living room.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I know how much you love her; how much everyone loves Bella. No one is ever going to forgive me for this." Rose whispered softly after a while of silence.

"Your wrong Rose." I told her stroking her hair lightly soothing her worries. "Bella will be the first person to forgive you; you would know that if you paid any mind to her. Even though you won't gain Edward's forgiveness for a long time, he will forgive you babe. Everyone over time will forgive you. I forgive you Rosalie." I murmured in her ear.

"Thank you Emmett, even though I know I don't really deserve it from anyone...especially Bella and Edward. Do you think we could go home tomorrow..."

"We could but Bella and Edward will not be there; Alice told me that Edward is taking Bella away for a while. You really frightened her Rose and in her own home, where we are supposed to be protecting her, Bella is supposed to feel safe in our house. Alice also told me that Bella is going to be afraid of you for...some time." I admitted feeling her go stiff in my arms, to the new information I was relaying to her. "Shh...it will all work out babe, I promise."

**Kind of a short Chapter but I didn't want to push too much on the other POV. Another chapter coming soon! Pls R&R! :) LouLouCullen**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV

I had never been so angry with any of my children before—or more scared of losing one of my children. Rosalie had crossed the line with this cruel and monstrous joke. In all of my centuries as a doctor, I had never seen the look of terror in someone's eyes' the look in Bella's eyes will forever haunt me, not to mention what it has done to Edward. Edward will now always know what it feels to lose his mate to death; and the feeling of his mate coming back to life.

Edward and Esme have been babying Bella a lot more than usual the past twenty four hours—it's driving the poor girl insane—Bella is an extremely independent person and does not like anyone taking care of her or making a fuss over her…for any reason. I could imagine that Bella could be on her death bed and still stubborn and independent. The thought made me chuckle to myself—and made Edward growl low and gently pull Bella closer to his body—I felt bad for my son, how was he now supposed to let her live out her human life when he now knows what it feels like to lose her; to have her die in his arms—that earned me another growl.

"_I am truly sorry Edward…but you know as well as anyone that you cannot control the thought process of one's mind."_ I said from my study.

"I know Carlisle…but it doesn't make it any easier." Edward replied quietly as not to disturb his sleeping Bella.

I tried to think of other things to put Edward's mind at ease—Rosalie—well that wasn't as bad, but Edward was beyond furious with her.

"She will be lucky if I don't roast her alive in the front yard!" Edward hissed "I may even have to disassemble Emmett beforehand so he can't stop me."

I sighed deep in thought and came to the conclusion for Esme and me to go and see Emmett and Rosalie in Vancouver.

"Esme my dear, could you please join me in my study?" I whispered.

It took all of three seconds for Esme to get to my study and in my lap hugging me tightly; I hated to see my wife in any kind of pain or distress, it killed me inside to see her suffer and cry.

"Oh, Carlisle…what are we going to do?" Esme sobbed burying her face into the crook of my neck. "I can not have my children hating one another or leave or stay away for a long period of time. Rose and Emmett have been with us for far too long; and sweet little Bella so helpless and fragile." Esme said moving her beautiful face into my view; her eyes were full of sadness and concern for her children; her family. Esme loved all of her children and so did I. "You know how Bella is Carlisle! Bella would rather leave than break up the family that was before she came into our lives….I can't lose her Carlisle?" Esme was nearly hysterical in my arms.

I crushed her to my chest tightly to try and soothe her.

"Shhh…please do not fret my darling Esme; I cannot stand to see you like this, it hurts me." I pleaded with her, gently rocking her in my arms, her tiny frame curled in my lap; my arms cradled her tightly to my chest. "I wanted to speak to you about this particular subject…"

"Really?" she said surprised "what are we going to do?"

"We are going to Vancouver to see Rosalie and Emmett; I want to talk to Rosalie about what has happened. She will not get away with this without a serious consequence." I said gravely. "In order to live in a house together and be a happy family or at least be civil and not cause anarchy; Rosalie will have to prove to myself and the rest of this family! I am taking away her Cullen crest."

"What!" Esme screeched at the top of her lungs; waking Bella in the process.

We could all hear Bella's accelerated heart rate as she struggled in Edward's arm in the dark. I heard Alice and Jasper fly up the stairs to Edward and Bella's bedroom to try and help calm her down.

"Bella, love…shhh it's all right, it was just Esme. Please Bella….Jasper help me please." Edward begged his brother. Bella had more than enough of near death experiences for one person for an entire life time. It took only a few minutes to calm Bella down and slip back into a deep slumber.

"I'm sorry Edward…I didn't mean to scare Bella like that." Esme whimpered remorsefully.

"It's all right mom…Bella is fine now." Edward assured her.

I let a few minutes slide by to let Esme collect her thoughts and calm down; rocking her helped a little bit.

"Yes, I am taking away her crest." I said finally after the five minutes of silence. "What if I was not able to revive Bella and we had lost her forever…all over a cruel, stupid, not to mention cruel joke. Once Bella is gone there is no replacing her; not to mention the agonizing pain that Edward would have to carry around with him for the rest of his limitless existence. The pain it would cause this entire family!" I reasoned, trying to be calm. The pain of losing a daughter clawed at my chest and twisted my heart in a knot—if I had a beating heart I am sure it would be thumping in my chest painfully. "Until Rosalie can prove herself…to us, Bella and Edward; that she can be trusted and an active participant in this family…"

"As much as it pains me to do this…maybe you are right Carlisle. Killing Bella—even though it was not physically, but emotionally—scaring her to death like that is inexcusable. It would tear this family apart and if….Rosalie decides that this…is not the place for her…then I guess it was never meant to be. I absolutely loath the idea of losing another child; not to mention two—Emmett would be lost to us as well—but maybe she will come around. If this is what you think is right Carlisle then I will stick by you?" Esme I knew for a fact was against this; but she knew that the consequence for this matter must be dire to get it through Rosalie's head.

"Get ready my dear, we will leave in a few minutes, I am going to call Emmett right now and let him know we are on our way and will be there by morning. We will run to make better time." I instructed; I hugged my wife tighter to me for a moment before she darted out of the room.

This was going to be the most emotional conversation I have ever had with any of my children; even more so then when Edward came home from his decade of being on his own.

My hand shook as I dialed Emmett's cell. It rang only once.

"Hi dad, how goes it?" Emmett's booming bass voice answered happily.

It almost killed me inside to ruin his happy-go-lucky demeanor. "Your mother and I are going to come to Vancouver to have a very serious discussion with you and your wife. We will be running and will be there by morning." I told him sternly.

"Oh…well, we will be here. Ready and waiting; see you soon."

"We will see you in the morning. Good bye." I shut my phone, sinking into my chair. I could not believe it has come to this…taking away Rosalie's Cullen Crest….my own daughter!

"Stay with her and do not touch her! Bella will pull herself close to you if she chooses to. I mean it Alice." Edward instructed his sister fiercely.

Edward was at the door in my study before I had time to blink—impressive for even him, but the longer he spent away from his Bella, the longer time it would take to keep her asleep. We found out a few months ago that Bella knows—even in sleep—when Edward is either near her or not; another impressive quality from my very human daughter.

"_Come in son."_

"I just want to thank you for this Carlisle; I know you do not make this decision lightly by any means, and I know how much this will pain mom; but also know that when you return Bella and I will not be here. Bella needs some time to collect herself and relax; as a husband it is my job to protect my wife by any means necessary. And I mean by any means necessary Carlisle." Edward stated darkly. "My wife will never go through anything like that again…ever. Sister or not, I do not care anymore; Bella died in my arms Carlisle…" Edward's face contorted in pure fury and agony as he spoke.

"I understand Edward and your right about Bella needing some much needed time to collect herself; I am guessing you are looking for a second honeymoon before her transformation." I guessed chuckling.

"If it comes to that then of course, my Bella gets whatever she desires, but I really think she needs the time to rest and relax. My needs are far from my mind at the moment."

"I always knew your mother did a wonderful job of raising you children—_well maybe not so much Rosalie, but that is no one's fault but her own."_ I added on mentally. "You have your mother and me very proud…"

"Edward….Edward?" Bella called in her sleep restlessly; rolling around like she was trying to find him, but coming up empty. "Not Edward!" Bella cried. "Edward!"

"Go before your wife suffers for a second time tonight." And with that he was gone.

"Carlisle…are you ready to go yet?" Esme called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I am" I said getting to my feet. Esme was ready with my jacket and hiking boots in her hands. I quickly changed my clothes to jeans and a t-shirt in our room then my shoes and jacket.

We were out the door are running towards Vancouver as the sun was rising in the East. We would reach the house in Vancouver in less than five hours.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I know I suck :( But if you still love me pls R&R!**

**LouLouCullen :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward's Point Of View

Never in my entire existence had I experienced pain like I have tonight, never in my existence have I ever been so frightened, never in all of my existence have I ever been so murderously enraged at one of my own siblings.

Though my Bella was sleeping safely and soundly in my arms; her shallow rhythmic breathing washing over my naked chest—due to Bella's demand—I quietly sobbed my dry non-existent tears into her hair; I couldn't thank god enough for letting my Bella return to me. I lightly clutched Bella in my arms, more terrified than I ever had been before; I was terrified that if I let her go—even for a second—she would disappear, and be lost to me forever.

I tried to push tonight's event from my mind; I would burn the memories out with bleach if I could; there was one memory however I would keep forever in the forefront of my mind, Bella meeting my mother in the black nothingness she told me about. A conversation I will never forget.

"Edward…."

"Hmmm"

"When I was…well you know" Bella whispered clutching my arm tightly with all of her feeble human strength. "When I saw her…your mother, she looked almost identical to you, she was very beautiful; she told me something…"

"What did she tell you love?" I asked cautiously, I wanted to know, yet I was utterly terrified of knowing what my mother had said to my one and only love.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you something…well two something's actually." Bella whispered hesitating, her heart beat sped up a little and her pulse quickened in her veins; it scared me a little to have her heart speed up after all she had been through lately. "She wanted me to tell you that she doesn't want you to feel guilty or afraid anymore, that the fear for your soul isn't necessary anymore."

"What are you saying love? I don't understand."

"I am saying that you won't go to hell…that _if_ for some reason you die…that she will be waiting for you. That god had created your kind and doesn't look badly upon you for what you are or for what you have done in your past; those of your kind that take the sadistic route. The…Volturi, the ones that take what you are for granted in the worst ways, the ones that call themselves gods; are the ones that will be looked upon badly."

I choked back the sob rising in my throat and buried my face in Bella's hair, inhaling her scent; the fire that flooded down my throat and into the pit of my stomach was more than welcome to burn me inside out. I whimpered so quietly that not even Bella hear me, before replying to her.

"I love you so much Bella…more than I will ever be able to tell you or describe or even show you." I murmured into her ear. "I was so frightened Bella, you have no idea how frightened; I thought you were gone forever…." I could not help the sob that broke free.

Snuggling herself deeper into my arms, Bella did the most unexpected thing, the sweetest thing she had ever done in all the time I have even known her. Bella wiped away the tears that she knew were never going to fall from my eyes and kissed away the others.

"I will never, ever leave you Edward" Bella promised fiercely. "Even if I had died; I would never have left you Edward, where ever you go…I will always follow. Because even in death…the need to be with you is overwhelming, I don't know how to breathe without you—let alone exist."

I really did not want to get into this conversation more than we already had; out of pure habit I started to hum Bella's lullaby and watched her drift to sleep in my arms.

A few hours into Bella's peaceful slumber, Esme's shriek of terror jolted Bella awake and she struggled against my light embrace to keep her in my arms, to keep her from hurting herself. Alice and Jasper flew up the stairs to help calm Bella and get her back to sleep. I could hear Carlisle contemplating over what punishment Rosalie should receive for this unspeakable act of cruelty towards Bella. Bella was the youngest of Esme and Carlisle's children, she was also the most fragile out of us all; Bella's heartbeat meant she would get to love in our world one more day—a day most of us cherished more than we could ever explain to Bella or anyone else for that matter.

After careful consideration, Carlisle had decided to do the one thing that would be the most embarrassing, degrading, and maybe even hurtful thing to any of us. Carlisle was going to take away Rosalie's Cullen crest and either let her earn it back or let her break free from our family. Rosalie was more than welcome to come back, as long as she obeyed the only one rule we had in our family: To respect, love and accept; every member of this family.

Rosalie had not only disrespected Bella. Rosalie had disrespected Carlisle, Esme, me and everything this family stands for; as Carlisle looked at it, Rosalie had killed a member of this family. Rosalie had managed to scare Bella to death in her home, where she is supposed to be safe and protected.

I had informed Carlisle that later on this morning I would be taking Bella away, so she could rest and relax—I would be lying to myself that one of those reasons was for me as well—Bella needed time to breathe without being crowded or over stimulated. I wanted to take my wife back to Isle Esme for a few weeks; Bella loved it there so much and Carlisle said it would be a great idea for Bella to get away for a while.

It was no later than six this morning that Esme and Carlisle left for Vancouver to see Rosalie and Emmett and about an hour after that, my Bella was stirring in my arms.

"Good morning my love," I whispered kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hmmm…good morning to you," Bella yawned stretching out in my arms. Bella was so adorable when she first wakes in the morning.

"I talked to Carlisle and he has ordered—doctor's orders—that I take you on a vacation to Isle Esme for a few weeks." The look on Bella's face was totally priceless; her eyes lit up and a smile a mile wide lit up her face. "Carlisle knows how much you loved it there; Alice has already set everything up for us…"

"Seriously?" Bella gasped.

I nodded cautiously; I was not expecting her reaction.

"When do we leave? Are we leaving today?"

"Yes, you have two hours to eat something and get…"

Bella squealed in evident happiness, locked her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I am so excited, if Carlisle wants me to stay there for three months…I will!" Bella said jumping off the bed to get ready. "I do have one condition though."

"What condition?"

"I will be more than happy to go with you on this vacation, but you must promise me that when we come back home from our little vacation that we will spend Christmas with Renee and Phil before you change me."

"If that is what you want love…then you shall have it, now get ready to go. Alice is waiting to ambush you after you have breakfast." I chuckled watching Bella bolt from the bedroom to the kitchen.

A second honeymoon was defiantly in the mix.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rosalie's Point Of View

Emmett and I had sat together for almost two days; I felt somewhat guilty for Edward's precious human dying in fear of me. She should be afraid of our kind; especially Edward. I hid my thoughts as best I could, around Edward; kept my emotions in check around Jasper and tried to keep my future as Bella free as I possibly could.

The bird stunt was a little much; and seeing the human's face, when I was asking her all of those questions, was too funny. I almost laughed in her face, when she noticed the cold dead, baby bird in her lap; if Esme had not dragged me off, I would have laughed at her. I would have been rolling around on the floor squealing in laughter.

I knew my Emmett was upset with me—I hated that—he was also worried about Bella. Edward was going was never going to forgive me, Alice was furious with me, Jasper was shocked and appalled—I didn't need his gift to see the look on his face. Esme was so angry she wouldn't even speak to me. Carlisle wasn't home then, so it really didn't matter…too much on his part.

It was nearly sun rise when Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Carlisle and Esme will be here soon Rosalie." His voice sounded brittle like glass. And he never called me Rosalie; it was always Rosie or Rose. He must be very angry with me then. I tried to pull the seduction card, it always worked on him; he was my horny monkey man.

"Hey my monkey man" I purred seductively from the couch "Why don't we fool around a bit?" I patted the open space beside me, smiling my flirty little smile—his favourite smile; it was my I want to have sex smile.

"Not now Rosalie, I am not in the mood…maybe later. Sorry babe…really I am." Emmett turned around and strode out the front door as if he was a seventy year old man; not the seventy year old vampire he was—trapped in a twenty year old body—it hurt me.

I sat fuming by myself, staring at the floor in the living room for hours. I was so enraged; I couldn't even make myself move. I was so angry with Bella Swan at this moment, I wanted nothing more than to head back to Forks and kill her. I wanted her to suffer for, making Emmett so miserable, and distancing him from me. I was so furious, I screamed out loud at nothing—yet I was screaming at everything—I screamed for a good five minutes; my lungs didn't need the air and my perfect voice would never falter.

"Rosalie!" I heard Emmett yell from a few yards away. Emmett voice cracked in panic and fear, mixed with anxiety; I felt horrible for making him worry, at my outburst. Emmett nearly tore the front door off the hinges, trying to get to me; I flew into his arms, and he crushed me to his big musclely chest.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, burying my face in his chest. "I didn't mean to make you worry; I am just so…so…frustrated." I told him trying not to sob like a little girl. "I am so angry at her for making you so miserable!" I nearly shouted.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my sweet Rosie." Emmett said kissing the top of my head, lovingly. "Bella has not made me miserable Rose; I just miss her and the family. I love her Rosalie. Bella is my sister, and she needs a big brother to love and protect her." I suppose I wasn't all that surprised by his words, but they still stung a little. "I will always, and have always, loved you the most my sweet Rosie. No one knows how to please me like you do, and certainly has no chance at getting near me with you on the war path."

"Emmy bears!" I giggled, like a little horny school girl, playfully hitting his chest. I would have blushed, if I could have. Well as long as he loved me the most…then…I guess its ok.

Emmett's head snapped up and swirled around to the front door, "Carlisle and Esme are here. Come on babe, we need to have a talk with them; Carlisle said it was important." Emmett picked both of us up off the floor and on too our feet; I felt like I could take on the world, with my Emmy Bear by my side.

"Momma Bear, Poppa Bear!" Emmett's voice boomed with excitement; he really did miss them. "Nice of us for you to come and see us, to what do we owe this pleasure."

Esme's sweet smile lit up her face at the nickname 'momma bear' Emmett had been calling her that ever since, Esme took down a bear on her first hunting trip with Emmett; Carlisle the same. Grizzly was my man's favourite meal. Carlisle looked a little more guarded—a smile still shone through his immortal features—but a sad smile; it was all the same I guess.

"Emmett, Rosalie…how have you been? We miss you at home." Esme asked fretting as always; she worried for her children, constantly—Edward the most, he was her first son, as he was also Carlisle's first son and first creation; the favourite son. The son that could do no wrong; the prodigy child, it disgusted me to no end.

"We have been alright mom" I said hugging her tightly, "you worry too much…you're going to go prematurely grey!" I teased; she laughed hugging me back.

"You said you needed to talk to us Carlisle; what about?" Emmett asked offering for us all to sit in the front room. I was instantly uneasy to hear what he had to stay.

"Your mother and I do, yes, it's a very serious matter." Carlisle said calmly glancing at me, before moving his gaze to Emmett. "Your mother and I have had a very long discussion about what happened, the other night at home…"

"Carlisle…I"

"Please let me finish, Rosalie!" Carlisle demanded in a hiss; I had never seen him so angry before. "What you did Rosalie…was cruel; you scared Bella to death—literally—I had to restart her heart!" Edward was never going to forgive me for this, I knew this much. Carlisle's voice was calm and quiet now. "Do you have any idea, of what did that to your mother, to your brother's and sister…to me? I had to revive my own child from her death bed, Rosalie."

"I didn't mean to kill her; I would never hurt Edward, like that!" I blurted out quickly. "His hum…I mean…his…"

"Bella!" Carlisle shouted angry "Her name is Bella, Rosalie!"

"Carlisle…" Emmett warned pulling me into his protective embrace.

"Do not Carlisle, me, Emmett…" Carlisle hissed furious; Esme clutched at his arm in comfort.

"Carlisle, this is getting us, nowhere…maybe, we should just get to the point of this visit." Esme whispered; she sounded like she would burst into tears—if it were at all possible—at any moment. I felt twice as bad, now, than I did a half hour ago.

Esme darted out of the house, with a goodbye, in her eyes; that scared me, more than anything.

"Are you prepared to face your consequences Rosalie?" Carlisle questioned, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice; his eyes and face betrayed the calm struggle he was trying to maintain in his tone.

I could only nod; not daring to trust my voice, I leaned into Emmett for support, his arms tightened around my tiny waist. That helped more than he would ever know.

"After a long debate, your, mother and I have decided…to take away your Cullen crest, until, you can be an active member of this family." I was floored, I felt my mouth fall open, and I heard the furious hiss that left Emmett's lips. "Bella is a part of this family, now and forever; I am not playing favourites Rosalie." He clarified—like that mattered. "You have done nothing but be cruel and malicious towards her; jealous or not Rosalie…it is no excuse, for your actions."

"If you decided to, try and be an active member of this family, then I welcome you back with open arms—and when you can prove to me, and the rest of the family, that you can be nice to Bella. And I mean nice, Rosalie; I don't want you covering you up your feelings...just for Bella. Bella has made her choice—though, you don't approve; you must respect it. If you do not want to be nice or civil to Bella, if you do not want to change your feelings about her; if this attitude is going to continue, then you are no longer welcome in our home. Emmett can make his own choices of course…without you being nasty about it either. I will not accept any kind of threats or any kind of negative behaviour."

"I didn't mean to…"

"You did Rosalie! You can't stand her, you are hurtful, spiteful, and so cruel towards Bella; you have every intention, on being mean and nasty to her. Edward, is so angry—beyond angry with you right now—he had to take Bella away for a while…until, she is no longer terrified of you coming home."

My mind was reeling, I felt so human, I felt so helpless, so lost; I was a monster. Bella was afraid to come home; Edward was gone with Bella…for who knows how long. I felt so lost and alone—even with Emmett at my side—I felt like the human me, before me time with Royce King; the innocence of being young, the love I only knew of from my human family.

I barely even felt Esme undoing the clasp on my necklace or Emmett's arms around my waist, or the undiluted pain and suffering in Carlisle's eyes. He was doing this for my own good; I could see the apologetic side of his body posture screaming at me to forgive him. I could see the firm yet fatherly, side of him, the part that had to be stern and unfair, and give out punishments—no matter how severe—were deserved and needed. I could also see the side of him that was suffering for the rest of his family.

Emmett was furious, but would never go up against Carlisle—ever. Esme my second mother, her heart was breaking to do this to me; to her family. Alice loved Bella, just as much as Edward did. Jasper loved what made Alice unbearably happy; Alice's one and only human sister—Bella Swan. Emmett even loved her as a sister, and I always gave him such a hard time for loving her, when he should love me and only me. Carlisle and Esme loved Bella as another daughter.

I was the only one that hated her, I was the only one who wanted her to leave and never come back, and I was the only one that wanted these things. I always thought it would be Bella that would tear our family apart; I had never been so wrong. It was me that ripped our family apart.

Edward would stay away until Bella was ready to come home, Alice would be furious at me for hurting her best friend—her sister. Jasper would be angry with me, for making Alice unhappy. Emmett had already forgiven me, but he too, was angry with me, for hurting Bella. Carlisle and Esme were upset with me.

If I wanted my family to whole again, I would have to work hard at this. I would have to work on liking Bella Swan.


	7. Authors Note Important Please Read!

Authors Note:

I am very heartbroken to tell you all that I will not be putting up any more chapters for some months to come. My boyfriend of ten plus years and I are splitting up very suddenly. I will not have any access to the internet for a while (For how long I don't know.) Please, please, please...do not stop reading my stories or reviewing on the old.

I could not bear to lose my fans and dedicated readers. I am utterly heartbroken and beside myself with grief for the man who promised never to hurt me...did. I am so truly sorry that this time in my life has to affect you all as well; I never wanted that to happen ever.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Lots of love,

LouLouCullen

Aka. Lindsay


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Bella's Point Of View

Though I had spent the night lying on Edward's cool skin, desperately needing the contact, that only he could provide for me; my thoughts plagued me about what Rosalie said before everything thing had gone so horribly wrong—before I had died.

Had the Cullen's planned to kill me in my sleep?

If so...Why?

What had I done to deserve death? I was the victim—to them I was the enemy—I didn't know which thought hurt more; the fact that they _had _wanted to kill me in my sleep, or the fact that they had kept it hidden from me all this time. Furthermore; how in the hell do you even broach that subject? Do I just flat out ask them? Did I really want to know the reason behind their motives? Did I really want the answer—to my almost murderous death, made to look like a medical accident?

With my mind swirling around with answerless questions; I decided it was time to get up; it's not like I was really sleeping anyways, I was only giving myself an estimation to the time I had been asleep verses what I had said in my sleep—deciding that sleep won over sleep talking, I rolled over onto my side, burying my face into the crook of Edward's neck.

"Bella?" Apparently I had not been sleeping as long as I thought; the concern laced in Edward's voice, was dangerously edging towards panic. "Are you alright love; did you have a bad dream?" His cold marble hands, moved to my back, stroking my spine, over lapping his hands; it was soothing my body—but not my worries.

"I can't sleep," I admitted whispering, curling my body closer to his; instinctually Edward's body moved with mine, his arms wrapped around my waist crushing my body recklessly close to his. Always surviving, always colliding at the speed of light—fire and Ice met in the most unexpected way. "My mind won't shut up" I joked; trying to lighten the already bad conversation "apparently it doesn't want me to sleep right now."

"What's on your mind?" He asked just as seriously. "Is it what happened?"

"No; not exactly," I told him as honestly as I could. "Not what happened, it's what _could_ have happened that upsets me." I didn't want to give him the full details yet, until I had figured out how to ask him properly—I didn't was to just blurt it out.

Sitting up with me in his arms, Edward's hand found my chin, tilting my head up; he wanted to gain access to my thoughts the only way he knew how. My facial expression told him everything he needed to know about my mood changes, dare I even say my thought process, without actually having to read my mind. Edward's cool skin was comforting and coaxing enough to get me to gaze into his golden honey eyes.

"Talk to me Bella," He pleaded with me stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You can tell me or ask me anything; I just want to know, what has you in such a melancholy state."

Could I tell him? Was I strong enough to ask? I was too chicken to flat out ask him; so I settled for beating around the bush, until another subject until—just maybe—I could avoid his probing eyes, tricking me into telling him.

"What would you give to protect me, Edward?"

"Anything and everything, including my own life; I will do anything to keep you safe." He vowed without hesitation, his voice both serious and curious; I had peaked his interest, (Putting my proverbial foot in my mouth was not a smart idea.) "Bella..." Beating around the bush, was not going to cut it; Edward would have me singing the answers to his questions like a canary on first day of spring; his powers of persuasion were limitless.

"Is what Rosalie said true? Were you really going to kill me in my sleep after the accident?" A pinhead hitting the concrete floor in the basement-even to human ears—could be heard; Edward was rigid as could be underneath me, his breathing ceased all together. Edward had turned into a statue; with my answerless question, now answered—I wasn't sure I wanted the truth after all—everything about Edward's silence and stillness screamed my worst fear. He was going to kill me in my sleep.

"I protected you even then," Edward whispered closing his eyes, his body relaxing around me, and his arms tightened around my waist; as if to make sure I was actually in his arms. "Even when I didn't understand my feelings for you; I wouldn't let you pay for my mistake." He admitted "I told you this Bella; when I saw that van coming at you, all I could think was 'not her.' The instinct to protect you; was far more powerful than the instinct to keep our secret safe—nothing mattered to me, but you; the sun could have been shinning at high noon, and I still would have risked exposure to protect you."

Not only was I in complete awe of this creature sitting before me, I fell hard for him again; love pooled in every poor of my body for the man that I loved more than my own life. I felt horrid inside for asking him; I should have known the truth, from then start.

"Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme," My mouth fell open with a tiny whimper of hurt at Esme's name.

"Esme?" I whispered.

"Esme told me to do what I needed to do in order to stay Bella; I could have never hurt you Bella. Not ever. Hurting you, would be like me dismembering my own body." I shook my head to dislodge the ghastly image of Edward hurting himself. "Jasper only wanted to protect Alice; Rosalie only wanted to keep our family safe, she feared being exposed."

"So it wasn't because you didn't want me to...to have not survived." 

"I wouldn't be here, if you had not survived Bella." He told me simply. I cringed into him, thinking of Italy. "That was the first day Alice had her vision of you."

"Really?"

"It was clear as glass, you and Alice hugging each other, here in the house; timing was the only factor—besides one other. Alice had two visions; one of you as a human or as an immortal—Alice knew she loved you as much as I did when she had that vision. In her mind, you were already her sister and best friend."

"Alice loves me...like you love me?" I questioned confused. "What about Jasper?"

"No," He laughed shaking his head. "I meant Alice love is as strong for you as mine is for you; she loves you only as a sister." He tapped his temple out of habit. "Trust me."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was the first night I went to your room; I made a bargain with myself..."

"What bargain?"

"I didn't understand how someone so pure and innocent, captured the heart of a monster."

"You are not a monster." I snapped at him angrily "At least not in my eyes."

"You love me more than I deserve." He told me kissing the top of my head. "I struggled all night; I wanted you in so many ways, but then something in me changed; you mumbled my name clear as day, asking me to stay with you. At that very moment, I realized, that nothing in this world meant more to me...then you. You locked the beast inside me away, you silenced him; and as long as I hold the key to keep him locked up inside...you hold the leash to haul him back to his locked cage."

"And what if I decided to give that leash a little tug?"

"Nothing; ever since after Italy Bella; every instinct I have to keep you safe; my love for you, everything that you are...I am. Even after you are turned; my instincts will always scream at me to protect you above all else; because they are so engrained into my very being. Even if for some reason, we were deserted on a faraway Island, and I was starving and deranged with thirst; I could never and would never be able to bring myself to hurt you."

"I love you," Were the only three words I could muster; before I moulded my lips to his. "I love you, I love you; I love you...so much." I crooned to him in between kisses.

"As, I love you, my Bella; forever and always." Edward promised me before kissing me into a blissful state of oblivion.

**A/N:** I know it has been forever since I have posted a chapter, but I have found it very hard to continue this story. It was mostly a spur of the moment story that I wasn't sure how to continue, so please don't think I have been putting these chapters off on purpose...because I haven't.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
